


Camila's family

by The_other_gay_one_in_the_family



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Study, Ficlet, Found Family, Gen, IT'S REALLY ANGSTY, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_other_gay_one_in_the_family/pseuds/The_other_gay_one_in_the_family
Summary: What if Camila had a really sad backstory for why she joined the OCS. And what if Mary had been fostered in her family a long time ago?
Relationships: Sister Camila & Shotgun Mary
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Camila's family

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a character study on Camila and her backstory.

Camila considered the OCS as her family, a big complicated family, but a family nonetheless. She loved her found family, she was proud to be a member of that family. But it was still not the same as the family she had lost, a long time ago. The one she'd had until one day she didn't. It's not like she could've done anything about it. She was ten at the time. _And she was_ ** _weak_** _, she felt helpless_. After that day, she swore to herself that 1) she would never feel that way again. And 2) no one would live what she went through, _not on her watch_. She'd asked about the sisters that saved her, _but couldn't save her family_ , and she'd discovered what the OCS was, what was their mission. _Battling demons_. She'd had a rough idea of what had happened to her family, but no one would tell her. Until she got to the OCS. There, she learned everything. From demon possession to how it could even turn family members against each other. The other sisters didn't know she already knew that. It's not like you could casually bring up the fact that you had seven dead brothers _and_ that you were an orphan on day one. But through the years, she became close to a few of the sisters. She suffered a lot of losses again, _occupational hazard_ , but this time she still had family left. Family that she could fall back on when it became too much to bear. And not only did she consider them her sisters because of the vows but some of them couldn't have been more family if they'd shared blood. So yes Camila's family was messy, but at least she _had one_.

Sure, sometimes they annoyed her to bits. Like when Shannon pulled pranks on her. Even worse when Beatrice would help her cause those two _were unstoppable_. They were all difficult to connect with at first but once Camila did, they were ride or die for her. Beatrice said it was because of her smile but it was more than that. They recognized the pain behind her eyes. Lilith's walls were especially hard to break in, but she persisted nonetheless because she knew it would be worth it. And it was. When she finally got a smile out of her? Camila was already done for.

Mary had been a surprise. Because _she knew Mary_. Camila's family, her first one, had fostered Mary when she was younger. She had been a few years in the system before ending up in Camila's family. She and Camila got along so well despite Mary being five years older. She was the sister Camila had always hoped for. Having seven brothers had made used to always having company, but even then she still felt alone sometimes. That was never the case for the year Mary was with them. But then Mary was getting into fights, too many fights. It was to protect Camila, but her parents still sent Mary away when it got to what was apparently their breaking point. It wasn't long after that that her family got possessed. Camila had wondered sometimes, on the nights when sleep escaped her, if her parents had already been possessed when they sent Mary away. Perhaps they sent her because they knew how much she meant to Camila and the possessed wanted to hurt Camila? Or perhaps (and Camila liked that option better), perhaps they sent her away to protect her, Mary, because of how much she meant to Camila? Her parents' last bit of free will before the demons took full possession. Camila chose to believe it was that last option, she didn't want it to be the first.

The reunion between Camila and Mary was bittersweet with an emphasis on bitter. Mary recognized her the day she arrived, but she didn't know if Camila would. So she waited a few days and she went and asked.

"Hey, this is gonna sound weird if I'm wrong, but did you foster me a few years ago? Your family, I mean."

"Mary?"

"Yeah, it's me!"

Camila was shocked, she never thought she's see Mary again, nevermind in a convent of warrior sisters.

"Wow I'm so glad I know someone here. Everyone is nice here" _well except Lilith_ "but they can be a bit distant."

"Yeah I get what you mean. They were like that with me at first too. But they'll warm up. And you'll become part of the family I'm sure." Mary seemed to think for a bit. "Hey! Speaking of families, how's yours? I haven't seen any of you in what? Ten years at least?"

A somber look fell on Camila's usually bright face.

" _Oh._ They... Well they're... Well I guess there's no other way to put it. They died..."

"I- What!? All of them? But-"

"There was a possession a few weeks after you left and they... well they turned on each other. I only survived because I was at a sleepover."

"Oh my god Camila I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Yeah well that was a long time ago and I'm here to make sure that never happens to anyone ever again."


End file.
